Testing the Alpha
by Ooshaboosha
Summary: Liam is told by Scott that he isn't allowed to join the rest of the pack in a fight because it is too dangerous. Naturally he doesn't listen. WARNING CONTAINS SPANKING


**This was prompted and beta'd by my friend sesselover1988!**

"For the last time, Liam, you can't come." Scott said, trying hard to not growl at the younger boy. He'd been having this same argument with Liam since he told the kid he couldn't come with him, Stiles, and Derek to fight off a rogue omega in town.

"Why not?" Liam complained, crossing his arms and glaring at his alpha.

"I've told you this before. It's because you aren't experienced enough. You would only get hurt, and I can't be worrying about protecting you the whole time." Scott said, turning to Liam with an exasperated face.

Liam leaned against the wall of the school locker room they were in, scowling at Scott.

"Stiles is going and you won't let me!" Liam argued, refusing to let this go.

"Stiles has more experience and is older." Scott said. "After you've had some more training you can come with us for stuff like this. But for right now you're going to stay at home. Alright?" Scott said, giving Liam a pointed look, practically daring the kid to challenge him on this again.

Liam reluctantly nodded. "Fine. I'll stay at home." He said, shoving off of the wall. Liam turned and walked out of the locker room without another word to Scott.

Scott sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. He felt a headache coming on and he wasn't even sure if werewolves could get headaches.

*INSERT LINE BREAK HERE*

Liam was pacing his bedroom, glancing at the clock every now and then. Scott and the rest of them would be leaving right now.

Liam flopped back on his bed with a small growl. This sucked. He was strong enough to handle himself in this fight. He'd been training for nearly two months now. What was Scott's problem?

Liam glanced over at the clock again, making a hasty decision.

He hopped off his bed, grabbed his jacket, and walked out of his room.

"I'm staying at Scott's tonight!" He called over his shoulder to his mom and step dad, leaving the house without waiting for an answer.

*INSERT LINE BREAK HERE*

Liam ran through the woods, fully wolfed out, following the scent of his pack to where they were fighting the omega.

Liam reached the spot, seeing his friends in a full on brawl by this point. Stiles was bleeding from a small cut on his head, leaning against his jeep while holding his bat defensively. Scott was fighting the omega along with Derek. The omega was holding his own against both of them and was obviously feral.

Scott noticed Liam and growled at him. Unfortunately, the omega seemed to notice him at this moment as well.

The omega stared at Liam for a moment before baring his teeth and shoving Derek and Scott to the ground. The wolf ran at Liam, jumping on him.

Liam had been startled, but prepared himself in time to block the omega's attack. Liam and the other werewolf rolled around for a few seconds, each trying to get the upper hand.

Liam got in a few good hits, as did the omega. Liam could feel his lip bleeding and knew there was a scratch on his cheek.

After a minute of this, the omega was pulled off of Liam and hit with something. Derek had grabbed him and Stiles had hit him with his bat. Scott was leaning over Liam, looking a mix of worried and pissed off.

"What are you doing here? Do you know how dangerous coming was?" Scott said, pulling Liam up and checking his cuts.

"I wanted to help." Liam mumbled.

Scott sighed and tugged him into a hug, rubbing his back gently. "Liam, I know that, but I specifically told you to stay at home and not come. The omega sensed that you're my beta. That's why he attacked you, because it would hurt me." Scott explained softly. He pulled away from Liam to look him in the eyes.

"We're going home, and we'll talk about this there. Alright?" Scott said, his voice firmer. Liam nodded, not thinking it was in his best interest to argue at this point.

Derek and Stiles were waiting for them at the jeep, Stiles in the drivers seat and Derek in the passenger. Scott and Liam got in the back.

"Come on." Scott said, once they pulled up to Scott's house. Liam and him got out of the car and walked into the home.

"My mom is working late tonight. I'm gonna clean up your cuts in the bathroom and then let's talk in my room." Scott said, gesturing for Liam to follow him upstairs.

Liam walked upstairs and into the bathroom Scott directed him to. Liam sat on the toilet lid as Scott grabbed a med kit. His mother had one in every bathroom. Nurse and all that.

"This might hurt." Scott said as he poured antiseptic on a cotton ball. Scott cleaned off his cuts quickly, trying to ignore Liam's winces.

"There we go, buddy, feel better?" Scott asked as he put a bandage on the cut on Liam's cheek. Liam nodded mutely.

"Come on then, to my room." Scott said, placing a hand on Liam's back and guiding him to the room.

Liam sat down on Scott's bed, looking down at the floor as the other man sat at his desk chair in front of him.

"You want to tell me what you were thinking when you disobeyed me tonight?" Scott asked. Liam remained silent.

"I asked you a question Liam." Scott said sternly. Liam winced.

"I wanted to show you that I could handle myself. That I know what I'm doing. Guess I didn't do a great job..." Liam mumbled, glancing up at Scott. Scott sighed heavily and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Buddy, I can't let this go." Scott said, a bit hesitant. Liam gave Scott sad eyes, but nodded.

"What are you gonna do?" He asked quietly.

"I'm going to spank you." Scott said calmly. Liam gaped at him.

"Scott, come on, that's ridiculous. I'm fifteen and you aren't my dad. You can't do that." Liam said, unconsciously backing up further on the bed.

"I'm your alpha. That gives me the right to discipline you." Scott said. "Now come over here." Scott gestured to his lap.

Liam's face turned bright red. "Scott, really? Over your lap?" Liam muttered, accepting that this was happening, but not so willing to get started.

"Yes really. Now." Scott ordered.

Liam groaned, but stood up. He slowly made his way over to Scott, giving his a pleading look. Liam was given a raised eyebrow look, obviously meaning 'get on with it'. Liam placed himself over his alpha's knees.

Scott thought quickly for a moment, deciding to allow Liam to keep his pants up this time. "Liam, I need you to understand how dangerous what you did is." Scott said, bringing his hand down for the first time.

Liam grunted before biting his bottom lip to keep silent.

"When I tell you to not do something, I expect you to obey me." Scott lectured. "Understand?"

"Yes, Scott, I'm sorry." Liam said, sniffling already.

"What are you going to do the next time I say to stay home, young man?" Scott asked, surprising himself with how stern he was capable of being.

"I'm gonna stay home!" Liam cried, starting to squirm.

Scott spanked him in silence for another few minutes. Liam began crying in earnest.

"Scott, please, I'm really sorry!" Liam cried, tossing a hand back to cover his bottom. Scott caught the hand easily and continued spanking him.

Liam began sobbing over the alpha's lap, mumbling sorries.

Scott stopped soon after that, resting his hand on Liam's back. He rubbed circles on the kid's back.

Liam hiccuped, slowly lifting himself off of Scott's lap. "I'm really sorry." Liam apologized, rubbing his eyes.

"It's alright now. It's okay." Scott said, pulling Liam onto his lap. He wiped away the boy's tears with the pads of his thumbs, kissing his forehead after.

"You just sleep here tonight, buddy." Scott said as Liam cuddled into Scott's chest. Scott rested his chin on Liam's head, breathing a sigh of relief that his beta was okay.


End file.
